


Protection

by KateLeeShadows (ThirteenRedVampireBites)



Series: Metamorphosis [1]
Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Gen, Guardian Medusa, Medusa wasn't her name always, Poseidon Doesn't Feature Here, Priestess Medusa, Protective Athena, Twisted, Warrior Medusa, Worshiper Medusa, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/KateLeeShadows
Summary: When They come and there is nowhere to go, Medina prays to the Great Mother and hopes for her protection once again.





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of my Yule gifts to you!
> 
> About this fic:
>
>> I have always been fascinated by the mythologies of ancient cultures. Greece, Rome, and Egypt held my attention from the time I could first read and have yet to leave me since, but it wasn't until I was in high school that I really began to look at the different sides to certain myths. 
>> 
>> The myth of Medusa has two sides. The popular version of Medusa being cursed by Athena for daring to bring Poseidon into her temple, but it was a myth popularized by men and as a tale to scare children. It was the beautiful temptress who was punished rather than her rapist. It was the angering of the gods that forced her change. 
>> 
>> But for the women of Ancient Greece, Medusa was a protector. Athena cursed her to protect her. No more would men ever hurt her as her gaze would turn them to stone and her snakes would scare the life from them. Her Immortal 'Sisters' as well were put to keep her safe, meant to watch over and protect her from all that would harm her. 
>> 
>> I wanted to do something even more different than either of those, which is where this came from. 
> 
>   
> I'm done with classes until January so I'm going to try my hardest to get things written out so I can post more often again. It might not happen, I have two regular classes and then two big self-work classes next term so we'll see.
> 
> Thanks to the Tumblr staff in their infinite wisdom (note the sarcasm), you may not be able to see either of my tumblrs, so I'm going to try making sure that any announcements are made on my external blog or twitter. I've been debating moving elsewhere as well, and I'll let you all know if I do.
> 
> Love you all! Have a good Holiday season!
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

Any word is the right word. Any word is the right word. **ANY** word is the **RIGHT** word.

This was a mantra that was drilled into the minds of every Elect. From the very beginning of their Arrival, that mantra was repeated day and night. It was a protection and a reminder that Prayers are always perfect, no matter who spoke them and how.

Medina had gone through her daily prayers zealously. Three times a day, seven days a week, three hundred and sixty-five days a year. Always. And even though her prayers were more conversational than worshipful, she'd always felt connected to the Great Lady, perhaps even more connected because of it. Prayers, gifts, love; she gave her all to the Great Goddess who'd saved her time and time again.

She sincerely hoped that her Goddess would intervene once more.

"Great Goddess," She whispered almost silently, peeking out through the tiny crack in the door. She could just barely hear the screams and the crackle of flames and the clattering of armour. "Great Goddess, please hear my plea. We are your Elected, and they have come for us. Please. Please! Help us! Grant me some means of protecting my Brothers and Sisters and the people we have taken under our care!"

Silence except for the sounds of the massacre occurring outside her door. A soft whine left her throat as she pressed herself more closely to the stone wall adjacent to the door, one green eye peeking out through the space to watch as the flames got higher, hotter, and closer.

"My Lady," She whimpered. "Please." Thin fingers dug gouges into the skin of her arms bared by the plain red dress all female Elect of the Great Goddess wore. Another high pained scream sounded making her flinch back against the cold stone.

"I heard you, my Elect," A warm voice murmured from beside her, causing her head to whip around to look at the speaker.

There she stood, the Great Goddess. All around golden; hair, skin, amber eyes, clothes, armour. The only other color was the fresh blood red of her lips, the red matched by the clothes of her Elect. All beautiful and all powerful. She was an imposing figure; tall, clear-skinned, a soft golden glow. This was the Patroness.

"Great Mother," Medina whispered, shocked and thankful that she was here before her. A tear spilled down her cheek, opalescent sheen spilling down dark skin towards her chin.

"Shh," The Great Goddess soothed, a slightly calloused hand coming out to cup her cheek. "I heard you, my Elect. I will grant you your wish." She crouched down before her, golden hair spilling down across her shoulders from the half-tail it was pulled into. "I will be honest, it will not be pleasant, nor will it be the end. You will be the protector of my Elects. You will be my Champion."

The golden glow brightened, moving like water down to Medina. Gold soon overtaking her until nothing but gold and red was visible. Like fire, like fire. Until nothing. Nothing... except the red spilled across the floor like the blood spilling outside this haven.

The Great Goddess smiled, pleased by the outcome of this interference. Gone was the girl, and in place was the woman-warrior that was needed this night and in the future.

The red began to move, one long sinuous body shifting. Medina groaned quietly, pressing her hands against the stone floor and shoving herself up to sit. She stretched before uprighting herself, stretching some more before turning her attention down to the changes made by her Patroness.

Red, was the first thing she noticed. Red scales below her waist and up her arms. A heavier weight on her head. A weight on her back. Her dress changed for a shorter red shirt with a dark-coloured breastplate over it, engraved with the Goddess' items; Raven, bow, scroll. Gauntlets engraved the same up her forearms. A belt with a hip quiver next to her with a heavy carved blackwood bow sat next to it.

"Rise my Champion. Rise, my Queen. Rise, my Medusa. Protect your brethren." The Great Goddess held out a hand to her Champion, a bloodthirsty grin crossing both women's faces as the newly named Medusa clasped her forearm and rose onto her new appendage, the other hand clasping bow and quiver. "Go. Protect."

Medusa gave her Patroness another sharp-toothed grin, threw the door open and shot off into the flame and darkness outside.

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
